


Me and Four

by writer_in_training_wheels



Series: Me and Four [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dog Squad - Freeform, Grillby's, I promise, Muffet's, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Undyne - Freeform, papyrus the skeleton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_in_training_wheels/pseuds/writer_in_training_wheels
Summary: Sans can somehow go to alternate universes. How is unknown... for now. However in the most recent 'travel' he brought someONE back





	1. It smells of... Edge?

Sans sighed, how many times has this happened to him? How many times has he had to comfort an alternative version of his brother? And only for them to not remember him till they scream his name in despair as their brother is offed by a human. Currently, he was hugging Underfell Papyrus (who was nicknamed Edge, at first as a joke but it stuck with him) in his arms as he cried out at the loss of his own brother.

“it’ll be okay edge, you know he’ll come back in the next reset. he always does.” Sans spoke softly attempting to comfort the darker version of his brother. “you know this… this is all a bad dream… you know it is…”

“THEN WHEN WILL IT STOP? WHEN WILL THIS 'NIGHTMARE' END? WILL IT EVER 'END'?” The tall skeleton questioned with sadness and despair laced in his voice, something that isn't normally heard. Sans sighed and said nothing. There was nothing to be said. Sans looked up and saw the star that the kid would ‘save’ at started glowing brighter and brighter by the second. Signaling a Reset was occurring.

“very soon i assure you pap… i mean edge!” Sans sighed at his silly yet stupid mistake. He felt Edge hug him tighter despite the said mistake. “YOU… YOU CAN CALL ME THAT... IF YOU WANT… I WON'T GET MAD I PROMISE.” Sans knew this wasn’t a suggestion of sorts it was… a request, or a gentle demand. Sans sighed and decided to give in and answer to the monster’s last request. As a bright light filled the Underground.

“ok papyrus… Be safe”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sans opened his eyes he sighed and sat up cracking his back as he looked around, yep still the same Sentry station, nothing has changed. He scratched the back of his head yawning before getting up and stretching.

“welp time to go to grillby’s” with a snap of his finger he appeared in front a Grillby’s and entered greeting the usual customers and taking his seat. “heya grillby! can i have some fries please… to go?” All the fire monster did was nod as he went to the kitchen, soon coming back out with bag more than likely full of fries and ketchup packets like usual. “thanks, grillbz! i get paid tomorrow so i’ll pay my tab tomorrow.” The bartender nodded knowing the Skeleton is always true to his word as he waved to customer goodbye as he left the bar.

However as soon as Sans closed the door and started walking back to his post, he heard a scream… an uncomfortably familiar scream! “papyrus!” Now worried for his little brother’s safety he quickly teleported to his brother’s station only to find said brother pinned down by… redbones? No one in the Underground could summon bones (Aside from him and Papyrus) especially not redbones! So who-

“I WILL ASK ONE LAST TIME WHO ARE AND WHERE AM I! ” If Sans could go pale, he most certainly would. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

“e-edge?" Sans said coming closer.

The said skeleton didn’t seem to hear him but his brother, his real brother, however, seem to have heard him just fine. The reason why, Papyrus looked a Sans and gasped, “SANS! HELP PLEASE!” This seemed to snap Sans right out of his trance as his left eye burst into blue and yellow flames. He snapped his fingers and Edge’s soul turned blue, he then pushed the darker skeleton to the ground, forcing him to lay down, therefore, there wasn’t much he could do.

As soon as that happened Sans ran over to Papyrus and got the bones out of his battle body armor so he could get up. “bro! are you ok?” Papyrus nodded standing up nervously, a bit shaken up from the sudden attack, Papyrus was about to say something but Edge cut him off. “S-SANS! WHAT'S GOING ON?” Sans looked over and sighed walking over to the ‘blue’ skeleton kneeling down to his level summoning a few bones aimed at Edge.

“i could ask you the same thing, edge, 'what's going on' exactly?” Sans asked with a deadly look in his eyesockets


	2. Let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge begins to understand he's not in his Universe anymore.

Edge laid there semi-scared and confused at the same time. He was just being held in Sans’ arms at the end of the judgment hall not even half an hour ago! Now he has bones being aimed at his skull by the same skeleton! AND he remembers everything! All the resets, the human, his… his dusted brother… HIS BROTHER! Because a reset had occurred that means that he’s-... everyone is alive!

Edge tried to get up just barely getting on his knees. “LET ME GO SANS! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY SANS!” Sans pushed Edge back down again, ”not until you tell me how and why you’re here!” Edge growled and glared at Sans “I DON’T KNOW HOW OR WHY I’M HERE AND I HAVE TO LEAVE. NOW!” Sans pulls and holds Edge in the air. “i’ll let you go if you promise not to hurt anyone understand?” Edge sighs and nods, “YES SANS I PROMISE” Sans nods and released the skeleton from his blue magic. Sans sighed his two little white pupils reappearing. “i’m trusting you ok, edge?” Edge nodded, understanding then looked at Papyrus who looked confused and nervous all at once.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING YOU. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THERE HAS BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING...” Papyrus looked at him and nodded quickly. “Y-YES I UNDERSTAND, AND I FORGIVE YOU! NYHEHEHE!” He said laughing nervously as Sans smiled softly and was about to say something when suddenly a shout is heard in the distance. “PAPYRUS!” A blue fish with crimson hair and a spear in her hand skidded in the snow next to said skeleton. “I’m sorry I’m late- Are you ok! I heard you… scream…” The fish took notice in the third skeleton who just glared at her. Sending a shiver down her spine. “Wh-who is THAT!” She asked pointing a spear at the skeleton.

Before Sans could say a word, Edge was in front of him. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE ROYAL GUARD, YOU MUST BE UNDYNE?... PLEASURE TO MEET YOU.” Undyne looked back between the two Papyrus before pointing a spear at Sans, which caused some sharp red bones to be aimed at her head, thanks to Edge, this in return caused Undyne the sweat slightly. “You know something, Sans, cough it up!”

Sans held his hands up in defense, “yeah, yeah i know something just put the spear away… and the bones.” As soon as the spear was gone so were the bones. “now this is what i know, i wanna say every time i unknowingly fall asleep i am somehow transported-“ Undyne shushed him. “Ok I see this is about science so let’s get to Alphys and go from there. Got it?” Sans goes silent then shaking his head as if shaking off an odd thought before nodding, “yeah if i explain it to you it’ll just go in one SPEAR and out the other.”

Sans dodged the bones and spears aimed at him. “sorry couldn’t help myself, now grab on!” Undyne and Papyrus grabbed on as Edged looked confused, “WHY ARE WE GRABBING SANS?” Sans chuckled, “you’ll see trust me just grab on and don't let go, ok?" Edge sighed and grabbed sans' right arm, while Papyrus had his left arm, and Undyne gripped his hoodie. Sans grinned and snapped his fingers, instead of the winter woods they were in front of a lab in what seemed to be... no, what is Hotland!

"WH-WHAT THE HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Edge looked around confused as Sans shrugged. "it's a trick i learned." Sans said this as he knocked on the lad door. "hey alphys! it's sans, papyrus, papyrus, and undyne! let us in please!" 

When the lab door opened the four were suddenly bombarded with Alphys' excessive speaking as if they were in an emergency. "Ohthankgoodnessyourherewehaveaproblem!SomethinghashappenedandthereisanalternativeversionofPapyrusherethatisfromavery bad... universe... o-oh! Y-y-you found him! G-good! Th-that's one l-less thing to worry a-a-about." Alphys sweat dropped looking at the new skeleton. "Come on Alph! Let us in. Sans has some information to spill!" Undyne spoke with a grin that caused the reptilian scientist to smile and blush, "o-oh! Ok, c-c-come in!" Alphys stepped aside allowing everyone to enter.

As everyone entered Edge looked around at the non-dusty lab. he remembered that his Alphys would not hesitate to kill if an experiment had gone wrong. Edge hummed "YOUR LAB IS MUCH CLEANER THEN MY ALPHYS' LAB, DR. ALPHYS" Alphys looked at Edge surprised, generally people said her lab was messy but then she remembered the world that he comes from, "O-Oh th-th-thank you er..." "i call him 'edge'" Sans said as Undyne snickers slightly. "O-Oh ok, thank y-you Edge!" Edge hums, ignore the snicker, and looks around some more.

Sans sighed, "ok so here's the deal, every time i unknowingly fall asleep or pass out, when i 'wake up' i seem to be in another universe. and before me is an alternate version of papyrus. so far I've only met/bonded with three. been to... asgore knows how many, but off topic, continuing! every time i see them they look, sad and lost.... and every time i would walk over to them and comfort them! not too long ago i learned why they were like this, apparently, their version of me had ... well died... at the hands of a human, though after that, they started to remember me, but only AFTER their sans had died and they fought the human, for example not even an hour ago, i was talking with edge in his world's judgment hall..."

Everyone was silent... no one dared to say a word. Sans... in another world... had died! Many times apparently! And Sans said this as if he was talking about the weather! However just Alphys was about say something, Sans collapsed falling asleep in the process! Edge caught him quickly a concerned look in his eye sockets.

Sans had subconsciously gone to another universe...


	3. It smells of Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Sans has gone off to... and we gain another pun-loving skeleton!

As soon as Sans collapsed Alphys worked fast, as if she knew what to do. Which, apparently, she did! She hooked the small skeleton up to a machine, and the screen came to life, showing what looks like Grillby's but more purple and a bunch of spider webs/donuts everywhere! It seemed they were seeing things from Sans' point of view! The four watched in confusion before they heard... another Papyrus? But well... he sounded tired and like he just wanted to give up... kinda like Sans. 

"heh... knew you'd be here, it's been awhile" Sans looked over to the new skeleton in an orange hoodie, black shorts, worn out sneakers, a cigar in his jaw (mouth?), and bags under his eyes... He also had a blue bandana wrapped around his neck. “good to see your still alive and well, how's your bro?" The new skeleton asked, they heard Sans speak. "he's been good, heh, we have another skeleton in my world." 

"oh? that must be fun, who is it if i may ask." The other Papyrus said taking a swig of honey he had somehow acquired. "oh it's edge-" the new skeleton did a spit take staring at the sans in shock, as said skeleton laughed "'edge'? you mean edge mc-edge-lord!" Sans managed to calm down enough to nod his head "yeah him, but hey it could be worse! could've been ‘gztale’ papyrus!" The tall skeleton had a shiver run up his spine. “fair enough..." 

The two skeletons went on to talk about anything and everything till a shining light caught their eyes, a reset was occurring! So Sans looked at the Papyrus smiling, "hey do me a favor and don't attack anyone ok stretch?" The newly dubbed 'Stretch' looked at him confused, "huh? what do yo-" before Stretch could finish his sentence a blinding white light filled the underground as everything faded out. Soon Sans woke up sitting up fast. 

"we need to get to grillby's now!" Sans said unhooking himself from the machine and standing up. "WHY DO WE NEED TO GO THERE BROTHER?" Papyrus asked, confused, "because that's where stretch is" Sans said as he grabbed everyone and teleported to the outside of Grillby's. 

Sans let go of everyone as they entered, they found the new papyrus back against the bar and the dog squad glaring at him holding their weapons ready to fight the new/strange skeleton. The skeleton had a face screaming ‘Jesus christ I’m innocent I swear!’ "Everyone stand down! he's not gonna hurt you!" Sans said teleporting in front of Stretch, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. Stretch in return sighed in relief. "finally someone i know!" He said chuckling weakly.

“hah like i haven't heard that one before," Sans said helping Stretch up. The said skeleton soon dusted himself off as he looked around. “heh this place looks like ‘muffet's'..." Stretch's eyes soon fall on Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Edge. “let me guess... alphys is the current royal scientist, undyne is captain of the royal guard, and papyrus is training to be a royal guardsman? correct?" Everyone (but Sans) started at him in shock, Sans soon nodded, chuckling. “yep that's correct! nice guess!" Sans said putting his hands into his pockets. “heh thanks!” Stretch said doing the same thing as Sans.

"So... what do we do about the two newcomers Captain?" Doggo said glancing between Edge and Stretch (Edge glared back). "Leave them be they pose no threat... for now..." Undnye said as if preparing for an attack. Stretched hummed, "if it makes you guys feel better, i'm as lazy as Sans!" Sans smirked, "so does that make you a..." Stretch smirked back and said in unison with Sans "a LAZY bone?" The two dodged spears and bones from a fish and two skeletons. "worth it?" Sans spoke, "so worth it!" Stretch said as they both chuckled.

Once everything settled down the group went to the skelebros' house, and started talking about ways to get the two skeletons back to their proper timelines. Till Alphys suggested something, "Wh-why don't we re-re-return to the lab a-and see what can help u-us there!" Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea, as the walked (Sans was tired from teleporting so much, and stretch was still recovering from his fight with Chara (Frisk?).) Stretch voiced a thought. "say does king asgore know about us? maybe he can help." Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all went silent for a couple minutes till Sans spoke, "the... the king is dead, the human killed him and took the six human souls..." Edge and Stretch looked shocked, Stretch spoke, "sorry i didn't mean to bring up a sore topic like that!" Sans chuckled weakly "ah... don't worry about it is been... 2 and a half years sense it happened... hey at least it was a pacifist-natural run!"

Stretch nodded, "yeah it could've been... one of THOSE runs" Sans shivered, "yeah i don't want think about that..." everyone (but stretch) looked at Sans confused. "BROTHER WHAT DO YOU MEAN? 'RUNS'?" "o-oh nothing... bro don't worry... about... it..." Sans slowed slight till he seemed to pass out falling to the ground, however Stretch caught him. "O-Oh no Sans fell asleep! And we can't see what's going on!" Alphys said panicked only for Undyne to place a hand on her shoulder. "Hah Al calm down this is Sans! He'll be fine we just gotta trust him!" Stretch hummed, "let's just hope where every he's going, is safe..." They all nodded in agreement and sat down to wait. Hopefully this wouldn’t take to long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made edits to the last two chapters. :3


End file.
